Personal Heaven The Black Notebook Part2
by ivy.and.gold
Summary: Sequel to The Black Notebook - What happened after a notebook changed everything? one-shot, B/E, AH


**This is the sequel to 'The Black Notebook'**

**I hope you enjoy it, and remember to leave a review**

**I would like to thank **

**Novelits05**

**becksishere**

**billieboo96**

**knkgh**

**HappyMusic**

**carlisle23**

**twilightfreak6323**

**for there wonderful reviews, thank you so much :)**

**Love, Peace and Chocolate**

**twilight-amyy**

**(:x**

**EPOV**

I lay in the autumn leaves, playing mindlessly with my angels hair. Her head was resting on my stomach and her hands on her ever expanding belly.

The engagement ring I had given her shortly before we found out she was expecting was glistening in the evening sun.

"I think we should call her Heaven" I muttered, the sun was casting a shadow over the Seattle skyline, I loved this time of day, although it meant an ending it also brought with it a window of opportunity, because no matter how bad your day had been there was always tomorrow to make it all better.

Bella turned to look at me incredulously

"Heaven?" she said in a tone that questioned my sanity. Her chin was now resting on my stomach, I tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear, it still bewildered me how I had got this lucky. After I grew some balls and finally manned up enough to ask her out everything was perfect. Her parents went a little mad when the found out she was dating a college sophomore but the soon got over there prejudices. My family, on the other hand, loved Bella instantly and soon became Carlisle and Esme's second daughter. Needless to say the were over to the moon to find out that she really would be joining the family and that she would be adding a new member as well.

It was hard once I graduated and Bella was still a junior. I picked the nearest medical school but a lot of the time I was swamped with work, of course Bella understood and helped me as much as she could. I didn't know what I had done to deserve her.

I was now working as an intern in one of Seattle's hospitals and Bella had been working at a local newspaper since graduating.

"Heaven, because she is going to complete our heaven" Bella smiled one of those smiles that made my heart slow down and speed up at the same time.

"Heaven Cullen" she murmured before smiling in approval.

Bella's face twisted in pain and she let out a small whimper. I immediately began to flutter my hands uselessly over her body trying to find the cause of the pain

"Bella, baby, what is it?" I asked, I was known to overreact slightly when it came to Bella but only because I knew that I wouldn't be able to continue if anything happened to her.

"The baby, Heaven, she kicked" Bella said, a beautiful grin lighting up her face. I automatically place my hands on her stomach, wanting some proof that my little girl really was growing inside Bella. I was shocked when I felt a tiny movement, I must of looked like a complete fool but I didn't care. No matter how many times the baby kicked, it still amazed me.

"Hey, Heaven, it's your daddy. You have no idea how much me and your mummy love you already" I murmured into Bella's stomach.

"Oh, god, I love you" Bella said while studying my face, Even after all this time I still felt overwhelmingly happy every time she said those three little words.

"You have no idea how much I love you" I replied before leaning in to kiss her. Every kiss was just as special as the first one. I never wanted to have to go a day without being able to kiss Bella or hear her tell me she loves me. I swear, my heart nearly exploded with every touch, every promise of forever.

We sat in silence for awhile, just soaking up each others presence. We had come up here before we had to go to Alice's for dinner. Of all the people we had to tell about the relationship, Alice was the one who took it best, apparently Alice and Bella had been best friends since middle school so why I had never met her was a wonder to me. Alice immediately started claiming that Bella was going to be her real sister. Both Bella and I blushed scarlet every time she mentioned this, especially in front of our families.

"Come on, Alice will kill us if were late" I said, unwillingly, I didn't ever want to move. Bella grumbled about something or other but got up anyway, with the help of me. She was massive and we were currently on high alert, according to the doctor it could pop out any time.

"God, I'm massive, how can you even look up me?" Bella groaned as she studied her baby bulge, she had an adorable pout on her face, she could rival Alice when it came to the puppy dog face.

"Silly Bella, your beautiful" I crooned while kissing her hair, inconspicuously smelling her strawberry scented hair. Really, I had been whipped since that day she first walked into the coffee shop, I couldn't deny her anything.

We walked slowly down to the car, minding that Bella couldn't see her feet making her twice as clumsy as usual.

Alice's house was only 5 minutes away but considering Bella's current physical state. We arrived at Alice's right on time, thankfully, Alice thrived on punctuality.

Jasper, my best friend and Alice's boyfriend, answered the door. Of course I hadn't been to happy when I found out about them but there wasn't exactly much I could do considering me and Bella were in the same situation.

"Hey, come in, everybody's in the kitchen" Jasper drawled in his Southern accent. Alice noticed we had arrived and came dancing up to us. She was the epitome of a domesticated women, wearing a floral apron and oven gloves. Shame that the most extravagant thing she could cook was an omelet

"Bella, your a hot air balloon!" Emmett boomed from behind Alice. Trust Emmett to say the worst thing. Rosalie, Emmett's wife, walked in bouncing their son, Brody, on her hip.

Of course, Emmett had not been stupid enough to make comments about Rosalie's weight when she was pregnant. Rosalie's hormones went absolutely crazy for the 9 months and making any sort of hot air balloon comments would probably end up in Emmett not being able to make any more babies.

"Thank, Em, your too kind" Bella shot back sarcastically, that's my girl. Emmett, obviously not noticing the heavy sarcasm replied with a huge grin

"No worries, Bells" everybody rolled their eyes, it really bewildered me how Emmett even managed to graduate.

We all sat down to dinner, which consisted of a Chinese Alice had heated up in the oven, that girl should write her own cook book.

I felt Bella's hand squeeze my own under the table. From the corner of my eye I could see she had a small playing on her lips.

Dinner continued, Emmett made crude jokes, Rosalie hit him. Bella never once let go of my hand until she announced that she had something for me.

She waddled over to her bag with the help of Alice and produced a rectangular shaped package wrapped I brown paper.

"How it all started" she said handing the package to me. I peeled to paper back to reveal a black notebook, _the_ black notebook. I smiled slightly at the memories. As I flipped through the pages all the original note were still there, including one additional one

_I'm Bella Swan_

_and_

_I'm in love with the single greatest man on earth_

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. God, Emmett's never going to let me live this down. I looked around for a moment before spotting a pen on the coffee table. I wrote frantically in the notebook.

_I'm Edward Cullen_

_and_

_I'm in my very own, personal heaven_

**So, what do you think.**

**I hoped you all liked it. **

**I'm thinking about making The Black Notebook a full length story, tell me if you think I should**

**Love, peace and Chocolate**

**twilight-amyy**

**(:x**


End file.
